


Ashes to Ashes

by Syfymouse



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfymouse/pseuds/Syfymouse
Summary: Everything falls apart.





	Ashes to Ashes

Silence had fallen on Titan. Nobody dared to speak, not even Tony or Quill, who were usually in the mood to rattle off a few poorly timed jokes. Not now. Thanos has gone to Earth after kicking all of your asses, and there was nothing any of you could do now to stop him. Hell, you were stuck on a dead planet billions upon billions of light years from home. It was pretty clear you were all screwed.

And it didn’t end there.

“This is _your_ fault,” you glared at Quill, pointing an accusing finger his way, “You just _had_ to go and lose it. Peter and I almost had the gauntlet off him, but _noooo_ -“  
“Shut your damn mouth-“ he shot a heated glare back at you, “You don’t have the faintest idea how pissed I am right now. That overgrown raisin bastard killed Gamora-“  
You rolled your eyes at him. “Cry me a river, starboy. If you hadn’t noticed, we have bigger fish to fry. Thanks to you, even more people are going to die than your girlfriend-“

That’s when things went even more downhill.

“Uh, guys?” Peter interjected, pointing past the two of you as you argued.  
You and Quill paused your bickering to look in the direction of where he was pointing. Mantis looked as if she was injured, but you couldn’t see any major physical damage… Until her hand dissolved into dust, followed shortly by the rest of her body, and before long she was ash on the wind.  
“Oh, God-“ you whispered under your breath, sharing a panic-stricken glance with Peter.  
One by one they vanished. Drax, Quill, even Strange, they were all slowly stripped away from reality, carried by the breeze into oblivion.  
There was a pause. The three of you that remained were still, like you were frozen in time, looking between each other in absolute and complete fear for a brief moment. Had you survived? Was it over? You hoped so.  
“Mr. Stark..? I- I don’t feel so good-“

And thus began the most heartbreaking moment of your life.

Peter stumbled forward and your heart froze. No. Not Peter. Anyone but Peter. Tony extended his arms to catch him before he fell, wrapping his arms around the boy to support him. Why? Why him? God, he was only sixteen, he shouldn’t have even been there, neither of you should have been there, you were on the school bus, why didn’t you both stay on the damned school bus?  
“Peter, no-“ you choked out, every thought you were having just leaping from your mouth in those words before you could stop them.  
Tony lay him down.  
“I- I’m sorry, Mr. Stark-“

It was taking longer with Peter than any of the others. How cruel the universe was to make you watch him, the boy who you’d grown to care for as more than just a best friend, die in slow motion. No. He wasn’t dying, right? Neither were the others. They’d disappeared, but they could come back, right? You prayed that your brain, which was no doubt in denial, was in fact right. Peter’s weak voice roused you from your thoughts.

“(Y/N)-“ he gasped out, his voice unsteady. He tried to reach for you, but it had already started; his hand had begun to dissolve. You knew he’d be gone soon.  
“Peter, just relax,” you told him, your own voice beginning to break, “Just relax, you’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna fix this-“  
“(Y/N), tell- tell Aunt May-“  
You felt your heart shattering. “I will, Pete, I’ll tell her.” You nodded, taking his other hand between both of yours and holding it tightly. He smiled weakly and it crushed your very soul. How could he smile when his life was ending?  
“I- I just wish I-“  
You knew what he was trying to say. Even now, when he had so little time left, he couldn’t say out loud in front of Mr. Stark that he wished he’d had a chance to kiss you. Neither of you were judging him anyway, but that was Peter, forever trying his best to impress.  
“I- I don’t want to go-“

Like hell were you going to let him die with this one regret.

You moved a hand to cradle his head and lift it gently while you leaned down, brushing your lips against his faintly. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to yours. They were soft, fragile even, and you remembered he’d never kissed anyone before. He’d nearly kissed Liz, but it’d been a year since she left, and in that time you’d grown closer and closer, until you were almost inseparable.

_Almost_.

When you broke apart, you got one last glimpse of those puppy eyes of his as your own filled to the brim with tears. He didn’t look so scared anymore. Like a moment from a movie, where the frightened hero is encouraged by a kiss from the princess. He looked like he could take on the universe all over again.

Then he was gone.


End file.
